Something like Fate
by sophievampiress
Summary: reid and ziva fic. the teams collide but itseems ziva and reid have already met.basically its story ofthem falling for eachother,its hard to explain so read it! PLEASE? M for a reason. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

The room was cold and smelled strongly of sweat. He hated being here, the only thing that made it bearable was her, the girl with the cross tattoo. She was always here, every Tuesday, sitting in the same spot across the room. Her hair was jet black, she wore it in a messy bun with soft pieces falling around her face. Her skin was a deep olive, tanned to perfection. She wore a green shirt, cut low, low enough to make it hard for him to focus. She was also wearing a lacey black bra, clearly visible through the thin material of her shirt, the straps of which kept falling off her bare shoulders. She wore short black shorts, too short, and her legs seemed to go on for miles. Despite how revealing her outfit was she didn't look trashy or like she was trying too hard, the way most girls do. She was leaning casually against her chair, eyes focused front. He took this as an opportunity to let his eyes trail her body, yet for some odd reason they kept going back to the cross on the back of her neck. It looked as if it had been branded into the skin. On most girls it would be considered an imperfection, not to him, not on her. The scar just made her that much more beautiful. She was the epitome of perfection, right down to the last detail. He knew she was out of his league, galaxies out, girls like that never noticed him so he settled for admiring from afar. When his eyes finally found there way back to his face he realized she was staring at him. Her deep blue eyes pierced through his skin. He was frozen in her gaze. She watched him, unblinking, curious. His heart felt as though it would jump right out of his chest. It seemed like they were there forever, an eternity, frozen in time. but she never turned away, she simply tilted her head to the side and sent him a knowing smirk, she knew he had been staring, she knew exactly what she did to him and she enjoyed it. He instantly went bright red, he was so embarrassed. He turned his head and shoved his face into his notebook, he stayed like that the rest of the meeting, not daring to look up. When it was finally over he got up and ran to the coffee machine, he needed it to get home, it had been a lousy day. As he picked up the cup to take a sip he heard her, right over his shoulder.

" coffee sucks"

He was so startled he spilled it on himself

" Jesus didn't anyone ever teach you not to sneak up on people like that"

"common its better next door" she said and then she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to a little coffee house next door, her slouchy black boots making a clicking sound the whole way.

He ordered a medium cafe Breve and added about a pound of sugar to it. She on the other hand ordered a regular coffee black.

" I see you like yours black." he said as she stared at her coffee, slowly stirring it. "Did you know that 50% of the population, equivalent to 150 million Americans, drink espresso, cappuccino, latte, or iced/cold coffees. Of the people who drink regular coffee only 35% of them prefer black coffee."

"and the other 65?" she said without looking up from her drink

" They prefer to and some form or sugar or cream"

"hmmm" she said slowly looking at him from under her dark lashes " I don't like extras, I think it ruins the taste. what can I say I'm a simple girl"

" I wouldn't say that, actually you're quite extraordinary. Did you know that only 7% of the population has naturally dark a hair and skin but light eyes."

" you think I'm extraordinary?" she said as she took a sip of her coffee, long and slow, staring at him the whole time. His face grew red and his throat went dry causing him to swallow hard. It was just too much for him to handle. She was messing with him. He felt like a fly under a microscope.

" I...I didn't mean.. uh.. I'm Reid by the way" He said realizing he had never told her his name. " Dr. Spencer Re..."

"I know who you are" Her voice was flat. It was obvious she enjoyed messing with him. "So tell me Doctor, exactly how full of shit are you?"

" I... uh..Ex...Excuse me?"

" I said How Full Of SHIT Are You" She repeated slowly making sure to put emphasis on each word.

"I.. I don't understand the question" He had no idea what was going on. Here he was sitting in a practically empty coffee show with who frankly he couldn't tell weather she liked him or if she was on the verge of beating him up and stealing his wallet.

"Well doctor" she said putting special emphasis on doctor "i've seen you walk in and out of these rooms everyday for months now, watching, listening to the stories, its obvious you care. Its obvious this isn't a game to you, your recovery means something to you but yet all this time I've never heard you share. My question is why, what could possibly be so terrible you'll risk your recovery to keep a secret?"

" well.. what..what about you, I've never seen you share either"

With that she cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward, making sure to be as close to him as possible. So close he could practically smell what type of conditioner she used. A smile ghosted her lips and whispered

" I'll show you mine if you show me yours"

She was playing with him. She knew she was beautiful and he could tell she enjoyed making men melt at her feet, the type of girl who loved to run circles around men. He knew she was trouble, he knew he should get up and run out that door and never speak to her again but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to walk away, she was too beautiful and he wanted her too bad to walk away. So he decided to be honest

" I.. i don't think thats a good idea"

" why? you don't think we, I would understand?"

" Look i don't mean to imply that what you've been through wasn't terrible but..."

" But there's no way that I could know what you've experienced, right? I couldn't possibly feel that need. I wouldn't understand the voices whispering "this is who you are". The pressure you feel to maintain normalcy all the while having this growing need rising and riding you like a wave, just begging to be fed. Getting louder and louder, until they're screaming "now!" Until it's the only voice you hear, the only voice you want to hear. you belong to it. To this … shadow self. To this … gnawing, creeping darkness just waiting for the chance to eat you alive. I couldn't possibly know what that feels like, could i spence?"

"I.. I.." He stammered, looking for something to say. No one had ever done that before, no one had ever described it so perfectly. He had never felt like anyone understood him before, no one had ever make him feel so safe. So normal. Suddenly her phone rang, slicing through his thoughts. She looked down at it and then back up at him

" well looks like you've been saved by the bell my dear. I have to go."

she stood up and began to walk a way before turning on her heal " oh and Spencer" she said as she walked back over to him. She placed her had on his pants, right over his member, applying slight pressure. She leaned forward and whispered " i really am looking forward to seeing yours" and then she was gone. He was stunned, no woman had ever done something like that to him.

" wait" he yelled realizing he never got the mystery girls name but it was no use she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I guys sorry i havent updated in so long, a lot of things have happened in my life '

BUUUTT im back!

anyways im really confused because i uploaded chapeter two along time ago and for some reason i cant see it... Could someone please let me know if they find it because i have no way of getting it back (it was saved on my old computer) and it was really goo and REALLY HARD TO WRITE! so if someone could let me know because if not ill have to try and rewrite it:/


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry i re-uploaded this to fix one major error, Reid isn't supposed to know yet that she was an assassin. Also i spell checked it wrong. **

**anyways sorry for the long absence but im back and already working on the next chapter promise! it would be really lovely if you guys could review ( it keeps me motivated!) Anyways thanks for your patience, im also working on three new josh hutcherson fictions sooo that's exciting:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>I sat in the stuffy room, alone; eyes fixed one the empty seat in the corner. It had been so long since Id had seen her. I went to the meetings every Tuesday hoping she would be there, hoping that I could catch a glimpse of her, yet four weeks and nothing. Though, she had made frequent appearances in my dream, as pathetic and weird as that sounded. I was beginning to wonder if she was even real, or if I had imagined the whole thing. And just like that I started to give up hope of ever seeing her again. That's when it happened. She appeared. She strolled in, twenty minutes late, through the backdoor. Everyone stopped and turned to look.<p>

"Uh sorry... car trouble"

She was dressed in tight black tank top and skin tight black jeans, which she wore low on her hips. Dangerously low. She paired it with little black cowboy boots and a purple cardigan under a jet black leather jacket. She was the epitome of perfection. Her hair was wet and fell just above her belly button. She ran her hand haphazardly through it while her eyes scanned the room. Then at last she spotted me, well actually she caught me staring, and threw me a sly, catlike smile that made my knees go weak and my hands sweat. I quickly buried my head in my phone.

"This seat taken" my eyes stayed on the phone. I knew it was childish, silly even, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her. She was too beautiful, too deadly, and I wanted her too badly.

"Would it matter if it was?"

"Guess not"

"So Spencer, miss me?" her voice whispered in my ear pulling me from my thoughts. I nearly jumped from my seat.

"Uh...i... w-well."

"Oh come on don't be shy spenc, its only me." she said as she ran her hand slowly up my inner thigh making me jump slightly

"I-I Don't really know w-what-"

"All right everyone it's time for the sharing portion of our meeting. Would anyone like to speak?" a woman at the front of the room said, slicing right through his thoughts

"YUP" the strange woman next to me yelled as her hand shot strait up, and to my surprise pointed strait at me

"He would.' she said

"w-wha-"

She suddenly began pushing me down the aisle with more force than I thought possible for someone of her size

Then before I could fully comprehend what was happening I was at the front of the room

"H-hi I'm uh Doctor Spencer Reid. I work at the BAU, I uh I d-don't really know what to say-"

"Drug of choice?" she yelled from the back of the room

"w-what?"

"Drug. of. choice." she stated slowly

"Oh, uh, deluodid"

I began to tell my story, my whole story, starting with the kidnapping. The whole time I didn't take my eyes of her, studding her every move. Searching for any sign of disgust but found none. I simply saw care, it was as though nothing I said would surprise her, nothing could shock her. It was as if, for the first time in his life, someone understood. She understood.

When it was over the room was silent almost as if everyone was too afraid to speak, too afraid to move. She slowly began clapping, never taking her eyes off of me, the room followed in suit and by the time he was at his seat the whole room had erupted in applause.

Good job, doctor" she said, smile plastered on her face

I leaned in pressing my lips to her ear

"Time to show me yours, love"

"w-what" It was the first time he ever saw her confidence falter, the first crack in her armor

'Fuck it" she said and made her way to the front of the room

She reached the podium, turned, and met his eye.

"Cutting and heroin."

She said it almost matter-of-factly

"I'm addicted to heroin and cutting. For me it's not so much the drugs as it is the cutting. My life is complicated. I can't open up to people, not since I was little, not since my mom died. I spend every day trying to hide who I am from the people I love. From myself even. But when I drag that blade across my skin or I put that needle in me it all goes away. All the pain, the fear, the loneliness. I don't worry about how hard tomorrow will be or when they will abandon me. When I use its quiet."

A tear began to for in her eye and she quickly whipped it away

"When my mother died I cried for days. I cried myself to sleep every night and then one day my father came in and said 'sweetie, I think it's time you grow up. People die. There is nothing you can do to stop it.' I wish I could say that ever since that day I dedicated my whole life to doing just that, to saving people, but I didn't. Quite the opposite actually. I became a killer. Soon I was one of the best, I couldn't even count the amount of people I murdered, the amount of family I ripped apart, the amount I sentenced to death without even asking why. Without bothering to know what it was that they did to deserve this. Not a day goes by where I don't see them, a night where I don't wake up in a cold sweat, a minute where I don't hear their cries. Now I spend every day trying to make up for it. Trying to fix what I did. But I don't think I'll ever stop hearing them. That why I do it."

She stepped down and walked up to me without a word.

" Wanna get out of here?" was all she said, eyes a bit desperate. We both stood there, exposed. All of our biggest secrets on the table. It was the first time I could see how lonely she truly was.

"Yeah." I said as I grabbed her hand and led her out the doors

We were in the car within minutes speeding off towards my house. Her hands were roaming every inch of my body, her lips caressing my neck, making it very hard to concentrate.

"Wait."

She sat back in her seat with a pout. Flashing the biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen.

"It's just a few more minutes, love"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"I wish you would give me something else to call you"

She turned her head away and began looking out the widow, apparently deciding she didn't mind her nickname all that much. I wondered where this new me was coming from. This confident, take charge man that had eluded me my whole life. Maybe it was the curve of her lips, or the way she always seemed to smile when I looked at her. Maybe it was the just the fact that for the first time in my life I felt normal. She didn't care how smart I was, or how I never knew the right thing to say, or even how fucked up my life was. She wanted me the good, the bad, and the awkward.

I pulled in to the first parking spot I could find and within seconds we were running up the stairs to my apartment. When we reached the door I began trying to open it with shaky hands. She pressed herself to my back and nuzzled her face in my neck. Her hands finding their way to the button of my pants. When I finally got it open and got through the door I couldn't contain it anymore, I spun her around, picked her up, and pressed her against the door with more force than I thought possible. The stunt earned me a little yelp of surprise. Then she grabbed me by the hair and pressed her mouth to mine. We matched each other grunt for grunt, moan for moan, even scratch for scratch. Her hands moved from my head as she reached down to pull off my shirt, once it was off I did the same for her. Then I let my hands roan her olive skin. She really was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, let alone kissed. "These have to go" she whispered into my mouth as her hands began working on my belt "first, let's get you to a bed"

"Oh what doctor you aren't just gonna fuck me against the door?"

"Well if you keep saying things like that I might have to."

"oohh you really are a bad boy aren't you"

Then I led her to my room, not breaking the kiss once, and gently placed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. Within seconds our clothes were off.

Then she flipped me onto my back and whispered in my ear

"I like it better on top"

Then she lowered herself onto me. I felt myself let out and audible sigh.

"Been awhile?"

"You have no idea."

For a moment we just sat there letting the static between us settle, catching our breath.

When we could finally breathe she began moving slowly.

When I felt myself getting close I flipped her on her back and pushed into her with as much force as humanly possible

She cried out just as I released. I finally let myself collapse on top of her, breathing heavily. After a few minutes of lying there letting her stroke my back, placing gentle kissing on my head, I rolled over. She turned on her side and began running her fingers down my chest, propping herself up on her elbow.

"You know you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met" I said gently stroked her cheek, placing a stray hair behind her ear. She then moved closer and placed her head on my chest. "Ziva"

"hmm?" I said, sleep finally taking me

"My name is ziva"

"Ziva" I repeated finally letting sleep take me

We fell asleep like that, intertwined and happy. And for the first time in a long time we slept through the night, neither us were haunted by our demons.


End file.
